Penetration 12x08
by Chinagirl18
Summary: What could've happened during Season 12 Episode 8... only summaries- & promo-driven. Written before 1st airing. 2-shot.
1. Part 1

_Part 1_

**Since I have limited time to do this and put it out, it may not be the best I've done, but hopefully it's good enough for you. I started this at 12:25 in the morning on this past Friday night, but my brain is still active. Might as well take advantage of that.**

**Anyways, this is what I think will happen (or will like to happen) based on Wednesday night's promo for Penetration, of which I watched many many times. (I am only writing about the scenes that were given, but may occasionally add more to make the short story better.) I'm putting this into a 2-shot. It's more convenient for my life at the moment. I'm working on the rest and hope to have it up but, at the latest latest, Tuesday afternoon. I'm aiming for Monday evening.**

**ATTENTION: No threats were actually made against anyone. Everything is pure imagination and starters from an epic promo.**

**REMEMBER: This story is based on the air date - November 10, since the show runs in real time. When you see a date, it is considered the past.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the douchebag. Enjoy anyway! :D :D**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Olivia was just about to take a midday nap when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Laying down her water glass, she casually went over to her door and looked through the peephole. To her surprise, it was Dana Lewis, the FBI agent that she hadn't heard from since late 2006.

She opened the door and looked at Dana with unexpected happiness. "Dana!" she exclaimed.

"Hello, Olivia," Dana replied back politely.

"Come in, come in," said Olivia moving away from the entrance.

Dana walked in slowly, and Olivia realized that she was acting a little hesitant, as if she wasn't sure about visiting the Special Victims detective. Dana stood in the middle of the room, seeming distracted. Olivia got out a drink for her visitor. "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"So what brings you here?"

As Olivia came into her sight, she immediately brought something out from inside her jacket. "I need a weensy favor. Can you run that rape kit for me," Dana said, handing Olivia a slightly crinkled brown paper bag, "as a Jane Doe?"

Olivia looked puzzled. "Who's the victim?"

A couple of seconds passed. Dana brought the glass down from her mouth and said quietly, "Me."

Olivia was shocked. She couldn't believe that this strong, independent young woman could be a victim. In her mind, it was nearly impossible. But unfortunately someone had gotten the better of her, whether it was drugs or sheer overpowering. Immediately, Olivia despised the bastard who did this to her long-time friend. With others' help, they were going to give Dana the justice she deserved.

"You have to report this," said Olivia.

"What am I doing now?"

"No, I meant why didn't you say anything immediately after you were attacked? Why come to me?"

"Well, I went to the hospital and got my rape kit. But here in Manhattan, there are no backlogs, so I decided that I could catch this son-of-a-bitch faster if it was tested right away. And I decided to come to you because I know you and I trust you."

Olivia nodded. "Alright. I'll get this tested right away."

"Thank you," Dana said as she headed for the door.

"Wait," said Olivia from behind. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to the La Quinta Inn to stay for a while. Until this is all over."

"Would you like to talk?" asked Olivia, concerned about Dana's mental state after the traumatizing event.

"No, actually. I'd…kind of like to think through what happened for a little while." The FBI agent looked back at Olivia and smiled a little. "Maybe later, though." She left without another word.

**12x8**

"Hey! Mel!" Olivia shouted at the M.E. "Please get this rape kit tested right away."

Melinda looked up from the present John Doe she was examining and took the brown bag from Olivia. "Sure," she said. "I'll get right to it."

"Thanks so much," the detective said as she walked out.

**12x8**

Olivia went into Cragen's office with only one thing in mind. "Captain, do I have permission to be involved in this case? I believe that Dana came to me for a reason."

Cragen looked up. "I would prefer you not to, but this is one of those times that you should. Your friendship with Dana is the kind that you can't ignore, especially in this kind of situation. You have my permission."

"Thank you, Captain," Olivia said, and left.

**12x8**

Elliot and Olivia drove over to the La Quinta where Dana was staying.

"Hello," Olivia said to the desk clerk. "Is a Dana Lewis staying here?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't have the authority to ask about our guests. We cannot give out that information."

Elliot pulled out badge and showed it in the male's face. "Yes, I think we do have the authority to ask this question."

The desk clerk grunted a little as if he was sick of being wrong all the time. "Yeah. Hold on." Turning to his computer, he began to type vigorously on the black keyboard. He sighed. "There is no Dana Lewis listed as a guest in this hotel. Are you sure you're at the right La Quinta?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, we're sure. Check again."

While the desk clerk was looking through the guest files again, Elliot turned to his partner.

"Do you think that she could be using one of her aliases?"

Olivia shook her head. "Why would she have to? Unless she's hiding or undercover, she shouldn't be worried about people knowing her whereabouts."

"Just check again," said Elliot. "There's always a chance."

Olivia turned around and tapped on the counter to get the clerk's attention. "Can you check if there's a Star Morrison staying here? Last name M-O-R-R-I-S-O-N."

With another grunt, he did as requested. After a couple more taps he looked up and shook his head. "There's no Star Morrison here, either. Is that all?"

"Yes," said Elliot. "That's all."

**12x8**

"Where'd she go?" Olivia asked, perplexed. "Why would she run?"

"Maybe she didn't want this to injure her career?" guessed her partner.

Olivia looked around. "Yeah, maybe. But if she was just going to leave, why come in the first place? If we can't find her, then we can't tell her who her attacker is. I'm sure she'd want to know."

"I don't know," Elliot mumbled, shaking his head. "I don't know."

"God, why did I let her leave?" Olivia asked herself, turning. "Why didn't I make her stay? I should have known this. If her rapist is still out there, then he could be after her. She could be in danger! God, why didn't I say anything!"

"Liv, Liv. Stop beating yourself up," Elliot said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Even if you did want her to stay, you couldn't make her. We all have free will. And Liv, I know you wouldn't force anyone to do what they didn't want to do unless it was completely necessary. It's not in your nature."

"Yeah, yeah," sighed Olivia. "You're right. I just wish she would have stayed. It would have been better for her. … Damn it, better for me."

"We'll find her. I promise." Elliot looked into his partner's eyes. "I promise."

**12x8**

"Hey, Chief," Elliot called out to the head FBI man. "Special Victims Unit. May we ask you some questions regarding one of your agents? I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner, Detective Benson." He gestured toward Olivia, who was standing next to him.

"Sure, sure. But we have to make this kind of quick. I've got another agent undercover with some dangerous dirt bags. Got to make sure he's safe in there." He led the detectives into his office. "So, what did you want to ask me about?"

"Yes. Do you know a Dana Lewis? She works in the FBI?" asked Olivia.

"Yes. She _did_ work here, anyway. Dana left the bureau about a year ago. She had just gone undercover. Haven't heard from her since."

"Do you know why she decided to let loose of the FBI?"

"No, I don't. And neither does anyone else here. She was very well known throughout the FBI. She's been one of the most successful agents to go undercover."

"Yeah, well, we think she skipped town between last night and this morning. We think she's running from someone. Do you know if anyone has been threatening her or something of the act?"

"No. I don't know who she would be running from, but it would make sense. The last we heard of her before she left was that she was infiltrating a group that was against building a mosque in Ground Zero. Threats were made out against the United States if the government allowed a mosque for Al-Qaida."

"That seems like a risky undercover mission," said Olivia. "Why was she infiltrating them?"

"This group was a suspected group to contain those who made the threats."

"Do you know what her alias was at this time?"

"I'm sorry. No, I don't. If you don't mind me asking, why is the SVU here?"

Olivia came out and said it: "Dana was raped on November sixth at 9:27pm. We think she was undercover when she was attacked."

The bureau chief slouched in his chair, taking in the information. "Oh, god." He gathered himself and then said to Elliot and Olivia with full bitterness, "Find this bastard for me. Use necessary force."

**12x8**

"Captain," said Elliot's voice, traveling on the wind. "Over here."

"Why did we have to meet on the roof of the building? The ground felt level enough to me."

"If you didn't notice," stated Elliot politely, "there's a protest going on in front of the mosque across the street."

"Actually I did. Who wouldn't? And what did those signs say?"

"One we read said 'No Mosque for Al-Qaida'," Elliot recalled. "We're assuming that these are people of the mosque but are protesting against building a mosque in Ground Zero. It's ostensible that this is the group of people that Dana was infiltrating. We're not sure this is the exact group, though. She might not even be in the city anymore."

"She's been undercover for a year," Olivia continued, "or at least that's what we're assuming. These people – who are throwing out possible threats – almost definitely know people who can get a background check for almost anyone. If it showed that Dana was still in the FBI, they would surely try to persuade her to tell the government what they wanted. If it came to it, they could have tortured her. She had to quit to make sure that her cover wasn't blown."

Both detectives gave a quick but thorough briefing to Cragen.

"So why didn't the chief tell you this?"

"You know how the FBI is," Elliot said, shrugging. "They're very secretive, whether they're around modern-day people or the law. Sometimes they can't trust anybody. Remember Porter?" Elliot still hated Dean Porter's guts, but instantly felt guilty of saying his name in front of Olivia in such a two-worded candid way.

"Yes, Elliot," Cragen said, his voice saying to shut up. "We do remember him. Now go find Miss Lewis and make sure she's safe. Better check that crowd down there. It's one of our better places to check first.

**12x8**

The noise was so loud around the two detectives that they could barely hear their own thoughts. Signs slamming the idea of creating a mosque in Ground Zero, people shouting their opinions at the closed doors, cops around and controlling the crowd but not attacking.

"Let's split up. Look for Dana," Elliot said to Olivia. "If you see her, just say so." Olivia nodded.

Each went in opposite directions trying not to stand out from the crowd.

Elliot was the one to spot a short brunette-haired woman with a cap on her head. She looked up.

"Hey! You!" Elliot shouted. "We need to talk to you!" He spoke into his radio and told Olivia that he had spotted 'her'. He walked up to the undercover Dana. She gave him an ungrateful look.

"My _name_ is Laura Wistlake," she said bitterly. "Lead me away," she whispered. "Keep my cover." Elliot did as told, followed by Olivia. They got into the police car, putting Laura in the backseat for everyone to see. Olivia turned back to face her.

"Where have you been?"

"With my group. What are you doing here? You're risking my whole year's worth of infiltration."

"Has this mosque in Ground Zero thing really been happening for a year?" Elliot asked incredulously.

"In public, no," Dana explained. "But behind walls and under cement, yes. They had heard plans of building one there but they were only going to protest if the decision was made final. Why are you here?" she asked again.

"Our M.E. got the results from your rape kit," said Olivia quietly.

Dana took a short breath. "What's his name?"

"His name is David Worthy."

Dana gritted her teeth. "His own name tells a lie." After a couple of silent moments, Dana was back on track with her assignment. "Are you arresting or something? I've got to get back out there if you're not or they're going to start to suspect something."

"Yeah, okay. Promise we'll see you later," requested Olivia. "Is there any way to contact you if we get this guy?"

"Yeah. I have a secret untraceable phone for emergencies or private conferences."

Elliot fished out a slip for paper for her to put the number on.

"Here it is," she said, handing the detectives the ten digits. "When you catch this guy, call me immediately. Don't worry about where I am. Just call me." Dana, in the role of Laura again, got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She walked back into the protest with twice as much energy than before.

**12x8**

"Listen, El," said Olivia, holding her head in her hands. "I'm unbelievably exhausted. I don't want to, but Fin or Munch is going to have to take over for me now. I have to get some rest."

"Sure, Liv. I'll drive you over to your place now."

"Thanks, El. I'm relieved that Calvin is at a friend's house right now. He doesn't have to deal with the stress of the case. I'll call the parents and explain to them and hope they don't complain too much about keeping him an extra night. I'm sure his friend will be ecstatic, though." She chuckled again thinking about Calvin as they pulled up to her apartment building. "Thanks, El," waved Olivia. "See ya tomorrow."

"See ya, Liv," Elliot waved back. He stayed until she got safely into her building then pulled away.

Elliot got back to the precinct and saw Cragen waiting for him with a file in his hands. "Here is David Worthy's file. This definitely isn't his first offense. Two offenses for sexual harassment, one for sexual assault, and one more for stalking charges. Unfortunately, none of these were very serious and he just got off with ten years, ten years, and two years in jail."

"Damn."

"Get Fin and go book this guy."

"Got it."

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

**Hope you liked Part 1 of my two-shot! I will put up the rest as soon as I can! Review! :D :D :D**

**Enjoy the 3 days til SVU! Marcia Gay Harden is going to be A-Mazing! Plain and simple.**

**-Chinagirl18**


	2. Part 2

_Part 2_

**Heyyyy!**

**A/N: The talking probably won't happen, but I just added it because I felt it needed some more dialogue, or else the [written] scene was going to be dreadfully short. Also, please disregard the bubbletweet that Neal Baer just put out before this was published. I was finished with the story before I saw the bubbletweet. **

**Enjoy! Read and Review! =D**

**Disclaimer: Always gotta have the disclaimer, don't we? [sigh] So, yep, here it is. I own nothing, Dick Wolf and NBC own everything.**

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

Olivia had changed into more comfortable clothes, but had fallen asleep on her couch, the black leather folder of another case to her chest. She had left her ceiling light on.

She wouldn't be at this ease if she knew that there was someone in her apartment. The shadow of a gun crept toward her on the couch, closer and closer.

"We've got you bitch," an eerie voice whispered. It was behind a ski mask.

The intruder was towering over her now. Olivia shifted her body a little, now one hand on the folder. The man tensed, but relaxed slightly when the female detective didn't show a sign of awaking.

"Ready?" the voice said to another.

"Yeah."

"Remember. This is all the action you get. When we get back, it's all me and you're gone. Got it?"

"Yeah, got it." The voice was low but anxious.

"Now!" the dominant voice whispered harshly. The second man grabbed Olivia's wrists and held them together. He jumped on top of her to keep her legs from flinging out and breaking theirs. The first roughly put a chloroform soaked rag over her nose and mouth.

Olivia woke up but was helpless to stop the two men. The black folder had slid onto the ground. All she could do was struggle hard and try to make as much noise as she could to alert her neighbors. She tried kicking out with her legs, but the man's weight kept her from doing just so. But since making noise meant having to breathe, she was out in a couple of short seconds.

After the two men relaxed, the first man looked down at the unconscious Olivia, smiling. "You're a strong bitch, I gotta give ya that." He chuckled. "Better luck next time, though."

The two men bound her and gagged her. The first went into her bedroom and found the clothes he had seen her wear to work after some fumbling around. The second man, who was the strongest, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The first looked out the door for anyone who might be taking a midnight stroll through the building. He motioned that it was clear and the second man followed him out to the entrance of the building. The first checked yet again, gun at ready, then led the way to the vehicle. This was their lucky day. He slid open the left side door and then got into the driver's seat. The one carrying Olivia put her on the floor of the backseat, closed the door, and joined his partner by way of the passenger's seat.

They sped away with no one suspecting a thing.

**12x8**

Fin and Elliot had gotten the address of David Worthy and were almost at his house. When they pulled up, it was dark inside. There were no cars in front, but when they got inside, the objects scattered everywhere showed that whoever was there left in a hurry and packed for at least a day away.

"What the hell?" breathed Fin. He was in another room with the light turned on.

Elliot joined him but immediately wanted to attack the wall in front of him with a sledgehammer and a wrecking ball. There was an area about ten by ten feet on the wall. It was full of mostly pictures – but articles too – from the past three days. Elliot was horrified. It came over him suddenly to call Olivia. This made him largely concerned and wanted to make sure that his partner was safe in her apartment.

He dialed her speed number and put his phone up to his ear. He listened. One ring…two…three…four…five rings. It went to the answering machine. He tried her cell number. Voicemail.

"Fin. Big problem. Liv's not picking up her home or cell phone. Call Munch and tell him to get SWAT over to her apartment. We have to hurry."

Fin called and joined Elliot in the car. They drove to Olivia's apartment and met SWAT, Munch, and Cragen there. Many of the people living in the building were out on the street looking worried and concerned.

SWAT was about to enter the building when Elliot's phone rang in his pocket. He hurriedly fished it out. Flipping it open, all of the air held inside him was increased when he saw an anonymous name and number appear on the small screen.

"Where is she?" Elliot shouted.

"Elliot, Elliot," the voice said back. "It's me."

"Olivia! Are you okay? Where are you?"

Everyone was crowded around Elliot, waiting for what to do next.

"I'm in a warehouse somewhere. I know I'm still in the city, though. There are no street signs or anything around. Just find me by where the phone's signal is coming from. I'm there. And so is Mr. Un-worthy."

"Found you," Elliot said as Cragen gave him a nod.

"Good. Oh, and get Dana. I'm sure she wants to see this dirt bag face-to-face."

"No problem, Liv. Thank god you're safe. We're on our way."

**12x8**

"So, David," Olivia said, circling the perp, gun in hand. "How are you today? Pissed off?"

"You're damn right I'm pissed off, bitch!"

"Mm-hm. Now, why did you make me change clothes?"

David responded with daggers from his eyes.

"Was it to feel more powerful, David? So you could have the whole experience of raping a cop for your sick pleasure?"

His eyes wavered a little.

"That must mean 'yes'. Why do you hate women with authority so much, David? Do we do something to irritate you? Do you have something against us? Or does our presence just plan throw you off the deep end?"

David didn't answer – just looked away. He was visibly fumed.

"No one's throwing you a life jacket now, David. You should have learned how to swim."

At that moment, the metal doors burst open and eight to ten SWAT came in, guns ready.

"Don't shoot," Olivia said, holding her hands up. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I don't have my badge right now but the people behind you can vouch for me."

Two SWAT members looked back at Cragen, and he nodded.

"Relax," said one of them. "It's her." The SWAT team relaxed, then so did Olivia.

"Dana's on her way," Elliot said, coming through the SWAT barricade.

"Good. Well, here's David Worthy."

It took all of Elliot's will power from plain punching the guy for kidnapping his partner.

The SWAT team left the building but stayed outside in case they were needed.

"I'll tell you about it later," said Olivia, reading Elliot's expression and beating him to the punch.

Dana walked in, gun and all.

David looked like he had seen a ghost when he looked up. And unfortunately, it was the same for Dana. She backed away slowly and saw a metal pole lying on the ground by the door. Before either detective could take a step toward her, she picked it up and put it in the handles of the two doors, temporarily keeping the outside people on the _outside_.

"Dana," Olivia said cautiously. "What are you doing?"

Dana didn't speak. She just reached for her gun and slowly brought it up to arm's level; it was pointing at David.

"Dana!" Olivia shouted, bringing her gun out of its holster, too, soon followed by Elliot's same motions. "Dana, don't shoot him!"

Dana started running toward David.

"It's okay, Olivia!"

"Dana, don't do this!" yelled Elliot.

"You'll regret it!"

"I just…!"

"Dana, that's close enough!"

"_HE'S…MINE!_"

The looks on David's face expressed concern, remembrance, but mostly fear. Dana stared at him, gun still aimed. "You are already dead." She stared at him. "You've grown some hair since the last time I saw you. Now get up. Go get what belongs to this detective for her."

"It's in that room," squeaked David, motioning his head over to the closed door to the right of him.

"Come on, then."

He slowly walked over to the closed door with all three following him, all three guns drawn. He opened the door inch by inch, and when the door was finally open by at least a foot, he very foolishly lunged for something inside and brought out a gun. He aimed it at Dana, but was shot twice in the chest.

The doors began to shake as the smoke from Dana's gun hung in the air, seeming like it would never dissipate. Finally it did, and everyone could breathe a little easier.

Olivia opened the door where David had fallen, careful to avoid the body. Another body was lying a little farther, beyond where David had landed. There was blood everywhere. Olivia's clothes were soaked with the accomplice's blood, now absorbing David's.

By then, Dana had taken the metal bar away from the doors and Cragen, Munch, Fin, and two SWAT members had hurried in.

Dana was led away in cuffs.

The two bodies lying on the floor were covered with the black plastic cover. Two black mounds side by side were in the center of the room, blood peeking out from underneath.

**12x8**

It was Dana's day in court. Everyone was set, even though they believed that this shouldn't have even been brought to court. ADA Gillian Hardwicke had been persuaded not to take this case, for obvious reasons.

Through tears and anger, Dana told her story from beginning to end.

As the conclusion of the trial, she was pronounced as not guilty of murder, in terms of self defense.

**12x8**

"Well," Dana said as she left court with Elliot and Olivia. "I guess it's time for me to go, again."

Olivia nodded.

Dana sighed. "Bye. Hope we see each other soon."

Olivia and Elliot waved goodbye as the FBI agent got into the car that was waiting for her.

**SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU SVU**

_Some sources_:

Mariska online's interview with Marcia Gay Harden

NBC's promo (Youtube)

The Futon Critic.

**Well, I hope you found this entertaining and enough to hold you off two more days - for some one more day.**

**Later! Enjoy the show!**

**-Chinagirl18**


End file.
